1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golfing aids, and in particular, pertains to aids for aligning a golfer's feet so that the golf ball is correctly hit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfing requires selection of an appropriate golf club for the distance between the golf ball and the target area where the ball is to be hit, proper alignment of the golfer's body and proper swing of the golf club. Although golfing techniques taught by professionals may be excellent, it is difficult for a beginning golfer to put these techniques into practice on the golf course.
Many different golfing aids have been devised to teach golfers to address and hit a golf ball properly when using different sizes and types of golf club. Many of these aids are of rigid material or are large and do not adapt do an irregular ground surface. Others do not provide for differences in golf club size or type.
The patent of Taggart (U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,983) provides a rectangular mat with a tee bar mounted to the upper surface thereof. The tee bar has a base strip which defines the swing path and has a scale to indicate tee positions. An integral center strip extends at right angles to the base strip and bears a scale with pin placement holes for aligning a triangular feed placement guide.
The patent of Guendling, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,161) is for a training aid for hitting a golf ball. The aid is a unitary, integrally formed, rigid, T-shaped planar member. The top of the "T" has a series of holes for placement of tees.
The golf practice and training device of Baxstrom (U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,387) is a rectangular mat having positions marked for placement of the feet, a shoulder alignment line; and a plurality of target aiming lines.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a golf alignment aid for golfing beginners, so that they can learn how to position their bodies and the golf club with respect to the position of the golf ball and the target area where the ball is to be hit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf alignment aid which assists in determination of which golf club to use and is useful with different wood and iron clubs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a golf alignment aid which is flexible and easy to handle.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.